Du traust dich ja doch nicht!
by Kuscheltier
Summary: nonslash. Kleine Geschichte über den größten Wunsch eines Jungen und über eine langersehnte Freundschaft... Achtung: death! aber nich brutal, also traut euch...


**Du traust dich ja doch nicht!**

One-shot

Harry war schon völlig außer Atem als er auf dem Nordturm ankam. Endlich hatte er sich die Zeit nehmen können um hier her zu kommen und die unendliche Stille zu genießen, die er manchmal so schmerzlich vermisst unten in dem lauten Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Nicht einmal Hermine und Ron wollte er mit hier rauf nehmen... Das war SEIN Platz! Und den würde ihm keiner nehmen.

Endlich kam er an der alten Holztür an. Hatte er etwa das letzte Mal vergessen, die Tür zu schließen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Schließlich war er schon drei Wochen nicht mehr an seinem geheimen Ort gesessen und den Sternen bei ihrem Untergang zugeschaut. Er liebte es zu sehen, wie sie starben, wie ihr Licht verblasste und schließlich durch die unbarmherzigen Strahlen der Morgensonne vollkommen ausgelöscht wurden. Manchmal wünschte er sich dann, auf einem solchen Stern zu sitzen und über sein eigenes unwürdiges Leben lachen zu können.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte er nur wieder für Gedanken heute? Er konnte sich eigentlich nicht über sein Leben beschweren. Er hatte Freunde, die ihm in jede Gefahr folgen würden, die Schule lief erstaunlich gut in seinem letzten Jahr hier auf Hogwarts und nach seinem Abschluss würde er sich mit Neville eine kleine Wohnung im Zaubererteil von London suchen und seine Ausbildung zum Auror beginnen. Er würde seine furchtbaren Verwandten nie mehr wieder sehen müssen. Und mit genug Training würde er sicher auch irgendwann Voldemort besiegen können. Wenn er lange genug warten würde, könnte ihm sogar die einsetzende Altersschwäche des ach so dunklen Lords zugute kommen...

Das war natürlich alles nur Theorie, doch so oder so ähnlich stellte sich der Held von Gryffindor seine Zukunft vor. Wenn er allerdings jetzt schon anfing zu vergessen, ob er Türen schloss oder nicht, dann sollte er sich wohl die Sache mit der Altersschwäche und dem Vorteil überlegen. Obwohl...er konnte sich schon richtig die Schlagzeile vorstellen: "Kampf der Senilen - jeden Tag einen neuen Feind".

Langsam schob der Schwarzhaarige die Tür auf. Sie knarrte und quietschte leise und er konnte eine Gestalt erkennen, die ihm gegenüber an der Mauer stand; sich über die Brüstung lehnend und anscheinend total fasziniert vom dunklen Abgrund, der sich dort unten auftat.

Er konnte nicht erkennen, wer dort stand, denn die Sonne strahlte mit all ihrer Kraft. Fast schien es so, als wollte sie sich nicht vom sterbenden Tag verabschieden. Harry lächelte. Arme Sonne! Ist schon so alt und weiß doch nicht, dass auf jeden Tag ein neuer folgt, der noch schöner sein kann, als der vergangene. Er selbst war erst 17 und schlief jeden Abend mit eben dieser Gewissheit ein und genau das ließ ihn ruhig schlafen.

Harry trat nun vollends auf die kleine Plattform und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Von dem Geräusch hochgeschreckt blickte die Person auf und drehte sich langsam um. Nun erkannte der Gryffindor den silberblonden Haarschopf.

"Malfoy? Was machst du denn hier?"

"Oh, Potter. Bist du so besessen von mir, dass du mich nicht einmal fünf Minuten in Ruhe lassen kannst? Was willst du denn nun schon wieder?"

Eigentlich hätte Harry jetzt beleidigt sein müssen, aber merkwürdigerweise kam nur ein Lachen aus seinem Mund. Ein sanftes Lachen, das vom kühlen Herbstwind fortgerissen wurde.

"Ach Malfoy, bist du dieses Spiel nicht langsam leid? Schließlich sind wir keine Kinder mehr!"

Dracos so schon kalter Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich bei diesem Satz.

"Nein, das sind wir nicht. Mir brauchst du das nicht zu sagen. Erzähl es lieber dem bescheuerten Wiesel und seiner neunmalklugen Freundin! Die spielen sich doch immer auf und belasten jeden mit ihrer ach so tollen Beziehung und müssen überall mit dir angeben! Geht dir das nicht selbst irgendwann mal gegen den Strich?"

Er lachte kalt auf. So kalt, dass es Harry den Rücken hinunter lief.

"Ach nein, ich vergaß! Du brauchst diesen Kick ja, damit du überhaupt irgendjemand bist!"

Harry, der die ganze Zeit auf Dracos Stirn gestarrt hatte, schrak bei diesen Worten hoch und wandte seinen Blick über die in der Abendsonne glänzenden Dächer Hogwarts hin zum Verbotenen Wald, der in dieser Jahreszeit aussah wie ein Flickenteppich. Hier und da kreiste ein Vogel über den Bäumen. Noch immer wehte ein leichter Wind, der den Rauch zerfetzte, der aus Hagrids Hütte am Rande des Waldes stieg. Fast meinte er den Rinderbraten riechen zu können, von dem ihm sein großer Freund heute nach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe vorgeschwärmt hatte.

Eine Minute...nur eine Minute noch, dann würde er dem selbstgefälligen Slytherin antworten. Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile schon wieder von ihm abgewandt und starrte erneut in die Tiefe.

"Du magst vielleicht Recht haben, Malfoy."

Hah! Jetzt hatte er ihn geschockt!

"Vielleicht ist Ron ja wirklich kindisch. Vielleicht ist Hermine ja wirklich eine Besserwisserin. Vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich nur ich, wenn ich ständig im Rampenlicht stehe."

Er hatte Draco dazu gebracht, sich neugierig umzudrehen. Der erstaunte Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Erzfeindes verschaffte ihm Genugtuung.

"Aber weißt du, was der Unterschied zwischen mir und dir ist? Hast du dir darüber schon mal Gedanken gemacht? Ich LEBE! Weißt du, was es heißt zu leben? Mag sein, dass ich Fehler habe und nicht perfekt bin, aber das ist auch gar nicht mein Ziel! Du hingegen bist in jeder Hinsicht die Perfektion selbst, hast alles, was ein einfacher Junge sich erträumt. Die Mädchen rennen dir hinterher und himmeln dich an; manchmal seh ich sogar einen Jungen, der den Blick nicht von deinem schönen Gesicht losreißen kann. Du wirst einmal sehr reich sein und deine Zukunft in den Reihen Voldemorts ist mehr als sicher. Also lass mir doch den Spaß, dich mit meiner Anwesenheit zu ärgern!"

Dracos Miene verbesserte sich kein Stück. Nun konnte Harry sogar einen Anflug von Traurigkeit in den sturmgrauen Augen erblicken. Wie konnte das nur sein? Er hatte immer gedacht, ein Malfoy kennt keine echten Gefühle.

Draco schien neuerdings Gedanken lesen zu können.

"Was weißt du schon, Potter? Du weißt GAR NICHTS! Hast du dir schon mal Gedanken gemacht? Darüber, wie es ist, immer im Schatten seines großen bösen hochrangigen Todesser-Vaters zu stehen? Darüber, wie es ist, ständig auf jede noch so kleine Kleinigkeit zu achten, um nicht drei Wochen mit Missachtung gestraft zu werden, sobald man einen Fehler begeht?"

Die Augen des Gryffindors wurden groß. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Malfoy so frei über seine Probleme reden würde.

"Hey, immer langsam! Hast du irgendwas genommen?"

Draco knurrte.

"Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, Potter! Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde mich zu so etwas herablassen? Es gibt Sachen, die hab ich einfach nicht nötig!"

"Reg dich ab, Malfoy! Du bist nicht der einzige, der Probleme hat. Wir können ja gern tauschen. Ich glaube, dir würde der Schrank unter der Treppe besonders gut gefallen, wenn du dort nicht deinen Koffer abstellen LÄSST, sondern selbst dort abgestellt würdest. Ach ja, frische Luft gibt es nur in Kombination mit Hausarbeit oder wenn das Unkraut im Garten ne Revolution anzettelt."

Als er fertig war, schnaubte Harry missbilligend. Er ballte seine Fäuste und die Fingernägel schnitten schon unangenehm ins Fleisch. Dieser Typ machte ihn immer noch wütend; dabei kannten sie sich nun schon fast sieben Jahre!

"Das tut mir leid für dich, Harry! Aber glaub mir, eine Woche Kerker, weil du als Zehnjähriger von einem Albtraum aufgewacht bist und dir in die Hosen gemacht hattest... Nennst du das ein schönes Leben?"

Der Schwarzhaarige war geplättet. Malfoy nannte ihm beim Vornamen! Malfoy erzählte ihm, dass er ins Bett gemacht hatte - vor Angst! Und dazu noch dieser sanfte Ton in der sonst so aalglatten Stimme! Hier lief eindeutig etwas falsch...

"Ich glaube, über Zuneigung und Liebe in unseren Familien brauchen wir erst gar nicht zu reden. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie es bei dir zu hause zugeht. Und ich selbst bin mit einem herrschsüchtigen Vater gesegnet und mit einer schwachen, kränklichen Mutter, die es widerstandslos hinnimmt, dass ihr Mann sie in ihrem eigenen Haus nach Strich und Faden betrügt."

Harry ließ seine Augen über die Gestalt ihm gegenüber gleiten. Die hängenden Schultern, der verrutschte Kragen der Robe, der kleine Fleck auf den edlen Lederschuhen und das vom Wind zerzauste Haar machten die Erscheinung des Eisprinzen von Slytherin so unwirklich, dass Harry auf einmal einen Funken Sympathie für den Jungen empfand.

Als er sich auf den Weg zum Turm machte, hätte er nicht gedacht, Draco vorzufinden. Und schon gar nicht in einer solchen Verfassung. Was ihn wieder zu der Überlegung brachte, was der andere überhaupt hier tat.

Wieder funktionierte die Gedankenübertragung perfekt.

"Was glaubst du, warum ich auf diesen Turm gestiegen bin, Harry?"

Da! Schon wieder! Irgendwie gefiel es ihm, seinen Namen aus diesem Mund zu hören. Er klang so neu mit dieser Stimme.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Draco. Sag du es mir!"

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf dem schönen Gesicht.

"Ich möchte fliegen, Harry. Ich will keinen Besen, ich will keine Flügel, ich will einfach nur ich selbst sein und mein Leben hinter mir lassen. Ich will zu den Sternen. Ich liebe die Nacht und die Sterne, sie sind für mich wie tausende kleine bessere Sonnen. Ich hasse die Sonne. Sie erinnert mich daran, dass ich lebe. Sie zeigt mir die hässlichen Seiten meines erbärmlichen Seins, sie scheint auf meine hässliche Seele und dann habe ich Angst, dass jeder diese abstoßende Kreatur in mir sehen kann."

Draco, der die ganze Zeit mit dem Rücken an der Brüstung gelehnt hatte, war in sich zusammen gesunken, an der Mauer herunter gerutscht und hatte sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Harry war sich sicher, wenn er den Kopf heben würde, könnte er Tränen in den grauen Augen sehen.

"Willst du springen?"

Harry traute sich kaum, seine Stimme zu erheben.

"Ja und Nein."

Die Antwort kam erst nach einigem Zögern.

"Ich ertrage mein Leben nicht mehr, aber irgendwie kann ich eine unsichtbare Schwelle nicht überwinden. Seit nun schon fast drei Monaten komme ich hier hoch und sehne mich nach dieser gähnenden Tiefe, aber sie macht mir auch immer noch zu viel Angst."

"Meinst du nicht, dass es jemanden gibt, der nicht will, dass du dich umbringst? Vielleicht lauert diese Gewissheit in deinem Hinterkopf und hält dich immer wieder zurück..."

Wieder ein kaltes Lachen - ganz in Malfoy-Manier.

"Wer sollte das sein, Harry? All meine sogenannten 'Freunde' sind nur in meiner Nähe, weil ich Draco Malfoy bin und sie sich davor Vorteile erhoffen. Und wage nicht nach meinen Eltern zu fragen. Das wäre eher noch ein Grund wirklich zu springen! Allein in der Gewissheit, dass mein Vater es als absolute Schande empfinden würde."

So gesehen hatte Draco tatsächlich ein noch bescheideneres Leben als er. Er hatte wenigstens seine Freunde, die ihn in allem unterstützten und die ihn verstanden. Jedenfalls dachte er das. Wer sagte ihm, dass es nicht auch so wie bei den Freunden von Draco war.

Sofort warf er diese Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf. Natürlich hatte er echte Freunde, denn wer riskierte einfach so sein Leben - und das nicht nur einmal - für jemanden, den er nicht wirklich mochte?

"Ich habe dich belogen, Harry."

Die Aussage traf den Gryffindor völlig unvorbereitet. Was würde jetzt wohl kommen?

"Ich weiß sehr wohl, warum ich nicht springe. Es gibt einen Wunsch, den ich lange in mir begraben habe, den ich nie herauslassen wollte, weil er unweigerlich mein Ende ist, wenn er in Erfüllung geht. Doch jetzt will ich mein Ende."

Harry wartete stumm, bis der Slytherin weitersprach.

"Ich will keine anderen Eltern, ich will keine Freunde und ich will auch nichts anders machen in meinem Leben, denn ich glaube, dass ich niemals glücklich werden könnte. Das scheint mein Schicksal zu sein."

Eine unbekannte Macht zwang Harry, aufzuschauen. Auch er hatte sich mittlerweile auf den kalten und feuchten Steinen niedergelassen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und es war ihm nicht mehr möglich, sich von diesen grauen Seen abzuwenden. Wie viel Schmerz konnte Draco noch ertragen? Wie viel von Dracos Schmerz konnte er, Harry, noch ertragen?

"Der einzige Wunsch, den ich je hatte, war nicht allein sterben zu müssen. Im Augenblick meines Todes möchte ich in das Gesicht eines Menschen blicken, der mir wichtig ist. Der Teil meines Lebens ist. Der mir ebenbürtig ist. Dem ich vertrauen kann. Aber einen solchen Menschen gibt es nicht."

Harry lächelte. Der Blonde überraschte ihn immer wieder.

"Sei nicht so voreilig, Draco! Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?"

"Glaub mir, Harry, ich habe schon so oft darüber nachgedacht... Ich habe immer gewusst, dass, wenn ich mich umbringe, ich einen der Türme von Hogwarts wähle. Denn hier erfüllt sich dann mein Wunsch vom Fliegen. Allerdings - wer wäre so wahnsinnig mit mir von diesem Turm zu springen, nur damit ich nicht allein sterbe? Allein die Vorstellung ist absurd..."

Harry antwortete darauf nichts. Er versank in seinen Gedanken. Nach einer ganzen Weile sah er Draco wieder in die Augen.

"Wenn wir schon einmal dabei sind, uns die geheimsten Wünsche zu erzählen, dann will ich dir auch meinen nicht vorenthalten. Meine Kindheit war wie deine - die Hölle. Und als ich dann erfahren hatte, wer ich wirklich bin und was das für mich bedeutete, hab ich mich auch nicht besser gefühlt. Ständig muss man für alle sein Leben riskieren; man muss akzeptieren, dass man mit seinen Gedanken nie allein ist, dass da noch so ein Irrer in deinem Kopf wohnt und alles hört, was man denkt. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich das so fertig macht, dass ich mich jetzt umbringen wöllte. Ich kämpfe weiter und hab bis jetzt jeden in die Schranken gewiesen, der mich belasten wollte."

Harry musste kurz Luft holen und seine Gedanken ordnen. Draco hingegen schien das nicht abwarten zu können.

"Was ist nun dein Wunsch, Potter?"

"Irgendwie habe ich trotz meiner vielen Aufgaben und Abenteuer immer ein Gefühl der Leere in mir. So als wäre da noch etwas, das ich unbedingt tun müsste. Deshalb bin ich auch so oft hier oben. Hier in dieser Stille habe ich versucht zu ergründen, was dieses Etwas ist. So lange schon komme ich hier her und habe dennoch keinen Erfolg. Doch jetzt bist du hier und alles ist auf einmal so klar... Diese r fehlende Teil in meinem Leben ist nicht der Sieg über Voldemort; ich glaube zu wissen, dass Dumbledore das auch sehr gut alleine hinbekommt!"

Draco unterbrach ihn an dieser Stelle.

"Meine Meinung, Potter! Ich habe seine Zurückhaltung gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord auch nie verstanden."

"Danke, Draco. Weißt du, du kannst mir vertrauen. Ich habe dich nie belogen. Ich war immer ehrlich mit meinen Gedanken dir gegenüber."

"Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

"Vielleicht hast du bis jetzt nur nicht richtig gesucht."

"Red kein wirres Zeug, Potter! Was meinst du damit?"

"Ich will zu etwas wirklich nütze sein! Ich will etwas tun, was nur ich tun kann! Und du hast mir nun diese Chance gegeben."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Er schien zu verstehen.

"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Harry! Das ist völlig verrückt. Ich kann das nicht zulassen!"

"Warum nicht? Lass mich deinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen. Ich bin dir doch wichtig, sonst würdest du mir all diese Sachen nicht erzählen! Ich bin Teil deines Lebens schon seit fast sieben Jahren. Dass ich dir ebenbürtig bin, wirst du wohl kaum abstreiten können. Und du kannst mir vertrauen... Also was hindert uns daran?"

"Hast du dir das gut überlegt?"

"Ja. Ich würde so etwas nie leichtfertig tun."

"Keiner wird es verstehen. Sie werden uns für ein unglückliches Liebespaar halten."

"Sollen sie doch. Mir ist es egal. Ich erfülle dir deinen Wunsch und du mir meinen... Nur das zählt für mich!"

Harry trat zu Draco an die Brüstung und blickte hinunter auf den Hof.

"Na Potter, Schiss? Du traust dich ja doch nicht!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was ich versprochen habe, halte ich auch..."

Langsam richtete er seinen Blick auf Dracos Augen, die im Schein der untergehenden Sonne silbern glänzten. Wärme durchflutete ihn. Die Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte, war richtig; dessen war er sich sicher. Ein letztes Mal streiften seine Augen die Dächer Hogwarts, seines einzigen Zuhauses. Dann holte er tief Luft und fasste nach Dracos Hand.

"Bist du dir absolut sicher? Du weißt, ich tu das hier nur für dich!"

Draco schluckte trocken.

"Du musst das nicht tun! Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten. Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Aber ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür!"

"Komm Draco... Wirf die Zweifel hinter dich... Es soll wohl so sein."

Die beiden Jungen stiegen auf die Brüstung. Angst machte sich breit, doch Harry schüttelte sie energisch von sich. Er hatte sich entschieden.

Auch Draco plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt von seinem Vorhaben. Der Gryffindor fasste nun auch seine zweite Hand.

"Komm Draco, lass uns fliegen..."

Damit zog er seine ehemaligen Erzfeind in seine Arme, schloss seine Augen und ließ sich nach hinten in den dunklen Abgrund fallen.

Kein Zurück. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er hatte sein Leben für diesen Jungen geopfert; für den letzten Wunsch dieses Jungen, der ihm so fremd und doch so ähnlich war. Er öffnete seine Augen. Dracos Gesicht war dem seinen so nah, dass er die kleine Tränenspur in seinem Augenwinkel sehen konnte. Sie glitzerte im letzten Licht des Tages. Die grauen Seen waren völlig ruhig; er schien den Fall wirklich zu genießen.

Dann richtete der Blonde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Jungen, an den er sich klammerte. Ein Seufzen rann über seine Lippen.

"Wunderbar!"

Harry lächelte. Er war ohne Zweifel und ohne Reue. Ja, es war wunderbar. Er blinzelte leicht. Dann erklang zum letzten mal Dracos weiche Stimme in seinem Ohr.

"Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Willst du mein Freund sein?"

"Sehr gern, Draco."

Den Aufprall spürten sie nicht mehr. Ihre Herzen standen still und ihre Seelen folgten engumschlungen den verblassenden Strahlen der sterbenden Sonne.

E N D E

Würd mich über ein kleines review freuen!


End file.
